


Helping a Bro Out

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feminization, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Rhett and Link are business men who often travel together for business. On one of their trips Rhett is feeling lonely and goes to Link with an idea.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Helping a Bro Out

**Author's Note:**

> This came about while talking to my best friend about his irl sexcapades and I asked if I could turn it into a story. He wholeheartedly agreed but was the one to write the initial rough draft, which is why the format is different along with the psuedonym at the top. It's the name he wanted to use and I happily obliged lol.

“Helping A Bro Out”

By: Brick Titterington

  
  


**1**

It was early evening and Link was standing outside his hotel room door, road weary from the day’s travel. His arms were filled with his jacket, laptop bag, garment bag, and he was dragging a wheeled suitcase. He struggled to search his pockets for the room key card while also trying to avoid dropping everything. He was eager to get in, get settled, and start perusing his favorite cruising app – a staple of his business trips. 

As he finally fished the card from his shirt pocket and was about to enter his room, he was greeted by Rhett; his colleague who was frequently on the same trips as he. Link smiled and offered a “Hey, bud. Good to see you.” Rhett continued walking towards him, droning on about how awful his flight was into the small border town airport. Link tuned him out and made an effort to show that he was focused on getting into his room and calling it a day. As he opened his door, he noticed Rhett stopped just past him in the hallway at the door next to his.  _ Oh, great!  _ Link thought, hopefully not aloud,  _ This dude is going to be bugging me the whole time. _

“Hey! We’re neighbors!” Rhett said in excitement. “That’s cool!”

Link grunted a response as the door closed behind him.

**2**

An hour had passed. Link was lounging comfortably on the bed in his crisp, white undershirt and boxer briefs. He had used the hour chatting and swapping pictures with various guys on the app – all while trying to ignore the connecting door into Rhett’s room. The one he discovered to his dismay when he finally got into his room. The TV was on to provide some background noise and so when the first knock came, Link thought it was coming from the program that was showing. 

Another knock. Link looked at the television screen and noticed the scene was taking place in a park. Outdoors. Where no knocking could be occurring. Suddenly, a third, much louder pound boomed from the adjoining door. Link sent a text to Rhett asking, “Is that you knocking on the door?” 

Rhett replied nearly instantaneously, “Yes! Damn! Can you open the door?!”

Link asked what he needed and Rhett just reiterated his request for Link to open up. Link walked to the door and semi-shouted to the other side, "I already stripped down to his skivvies, man. I'm not really presentable for company."

Rhett scoffed. "Trust me, I see more exposed skin every time I go to the gym. It's just… My a/c went out. I already called it to the front desk and I guess maintenance is gone for the day and they can't do anything about it until tomorrow."

Link was becoming irritated with having a conversation through the door so he begrudgingly opened it. 

There in the doorway stood Rhett. Since Rhett was only wearing a pair of windbreaker pants, it was quite easy to see that he was mildly sweaty. Sure, Link knew that despite being a ginger and yokel from North Carolina, Rhett’s 6’7” height, slight dad bod, and maintained beard would be considered attractive in most circles. However, Rhett’s attitude and personality had always been such an immediate turn-off for Link, that he never got to the point of appreciating these physical features - especially, the outline of Rhett’s apparently very large member now prominently on display in his thin pants. Link caught himself noticing Rhett in a whole new way, appreciating him physically in a way he hadn't taken the time to notice for before. 

“Hey, can I just chill out in here for a bit until I cool off?” asked Rhett with a pathetic tone, “That way I don’t have to get dressed again to hang out in the lobby.”

“It’s 52 degrees outside, Rhett. Can’t you just open your balcony door?” Link replied, wondering why he has to point this solution out to him.

“I did,” Rhett insisted. “But I took a hot shower right before I realized the a/c was on the fritz and the room got  _ super _ hot. So, I thought we could just hang for a bit while the room cools off. I have  _ IT 2 _ on a flash drive. We could watch that!”

Link was hesitant. He just wanted to get back to getting some cyber action on his app, but couldn’t tell Rhett that. No one Link worked with knew that this married family man got his gay jollies while on these trips. However, Link figured they were going to be here for a week and so one lost evening wouldn’t be a huge setback. 

“Sure, Rhett. Sounds good.”

**3**

Thirty minutes had gone by and to Link’s surprise, it wasn’t a  _ completely _ terrible half hour. They spent the time talking about work, the coming week’s itinerary, and griping about the same irritants they complain about on every trip. Apparently Rhett could be pretty decent when he didn't feel like he had to put on a show for his coworkers. 

Link, determined to not get caught peeking at the bulge protruding from Rhett’s midsection profile, kept a safe distance and sat on the bed the entire time. Meanwhile, Rhett, unable to sit still while he talked aimlessly, alternated from sitting on the sofa directly across from the foot of the bed to pacing about the room. They never got to the movie. 

Link realized that given how those pants hide nothing, that Rhett didn’t even have a flash drive on him. The conversation slowly morphed into more guy-centric themes. Sports, then women. Which led to sex into porn. Finally, it got down to what Link was beginning to suspect was really on Rhett’s mind.

“I tell ya, bro,” Rhett started. “You know we have the new baby at the house and it’s changed things with me and my fiancée.”

“Yeah, babies  _ do  _ change everything,” agreed Link. “But eventually, you get into a rhythm, establish a schedule, and it all becomes the new norm.” 

“Yeah. I guess. I just need it to hurry the fuck up! We haven't had sex in over six weeks!”

“Yikes, I bet that sucks,” Link attempted to empathize. 

“You can probably imagine,” Rhett laughed. “But it’s cool that you and I are good friends and we can talk about this shit with each other.” Pause. “Hey, we are close friends, right? Like, I can run something by you? No judgements?”

Link knew that Rhett knew there were no such guarantees when they were concerned. They ribbed and made fun of each other constantly and asking for that from Link meant Rhett was certain this would go his way. “Ummm. No, total judgements but yeah. Hit me with it.”

Rhett nervously scratched his head. “Are you familiar with a ‘bro’ job?”

**4**

“A  _ bro  _ job?” Link replied with a nervous laugh, “anything like a blowjob?” Now, obviously Link knew exactly to what Rhett was referring. You don’t spend countless hours perusing gay porn sites, reading homoerotic sub-Reddits, and chatting with very forthcoming men on Grindr without amassing a very extensive and comprehensive lexicon of sexual slang and terms. 

“Uh, yeah,” he started timidly, “so basically, it’s when two guys – NOT GAY – who are just good buds help each other out with a handjob or blowjob.”

“Ok. I get it. Clever,” Link played along. 

“Yeah, I know you and puns.” He chuckled hard. “So yeah, anyways, I mean, you know my situation and I could just rub one out myself but to be honest, dude. I just need some human contact.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Link said. “You are suggesting that I, being a ‘close’ friend, suck your dick to alleviate your blue balls?”

“In a nutshell? Yeah. But remember, you don’t have an attraction to me and I'm not attracted to you. It’s just one bro helping another bro out.”

“I see. So, we engage in sexual activity but it's completely physical and there is no male-on-male attraction or feelings.” 

“Yep! Essentially, your mouth will just be a fleshlight…that talks.” Rhett laughed hard at his own joke. “And even better, no one needs to know. It’s just between us, it'll make our friendship even tighter.”

Link was beside himself. Ever since he saw Rhett standing in the doorway, he couldn’t stop thinking about the monster penis in the room. He was excited. Very excited. However, his mind was scrambling, trying to think of how to agree wholeheartedly without seeming too eager, or worse, too familiar with the whole activity. 

Rhett, watching Link’s face as he thought to himself and causing an awkward silence, said, “If you want, we could watch some videos on YouPorn where guys do this. Obviously, the videos are staged and the dudes are definitely gay in real life, but that way you could see exactly what I’m thinking and make a decision.”

Bingo. Link had an in. They would casually watch porn vids together, for instructional purposes according to Rhett, and that could get them both relaxed and turned on enough to justify Link’s too-easy agreement to this whole thing. 

“Well, ok. I mean, I never turn down an opportunity to watch some porn. Pull it up.”

**5**

“See how they talk to each other to keep the boundaries clear?” This was the third video they had watched and Rhett had talked through each one. It was like Link was watching the director’s cut of these vids, this one being named “Best friends lend helping hands – Straight – Amateur,” and Rhett was providing the commentary. Link just nodded or grunted in acknowledgement each time. He didn’t care. He stopped focusing on the content of the clips halfway into the first one when he noticed Rhett was getting quite physically aroused. From that point on, Link slowly stopped hiding his obvious stares and zoned in on the throbbing beneath the pants. 

After this video had finished, Rhett closed the laptop and looked down at his johnson, at what Link was estimating was 7” running down the length of his right inner thigh. The added girth caused that pant leg to become tighter as it ran out of adequate space to house both his leg and his growing erection. 

“Oh. Umm. It’s not from the gay porn. It’s just because since you didn’t stop the videos and seemed like you were getting on board, the idea of getting some relief is showing,” rationalized Rhett. 

“Hey, I’ll make fun of you for being a stupid, podunk ginger, but boners are something we don’t have control over. We see sexual things happening and our bodies respond." Link was attempting to sound understanding and relating. “Don't have to look too much at what it means.”

“So, then, what do you think?" asked Rhett, obviously uncomfortable with the subject matter moving to that territory.

“Eh. I have reservations. Like, working together afterwards, etc. Plus, I could totally suck at…well, sucking. Plus, looking at that thing, I don’t know if I can even get it in my mouth. Not to mention, I’m doing all the ‘uncomfortable’ work – sexually touching a penis for the first time, potentially choking on it, and don’t get any of the relief you are talking about.”

“Okay. Okay. That’s fair. How about you just touch it? You know? Kind of ease into it. See how you feel?”

Link looked at him. His face completely expressionless. 

“OK!” Rhett blurted, “You’ll get yours, too. It will be mutual. Whatever you do for me, I’ll return.”

Link felt excitement surge through him – his own erection know throbbing with eagerness. This is what he was holding out for. He needed to let Rhett come to the agreement of mutuality on his own so that Link still seemed naïve and unfamiliar. “Alright. If we can be fair about it and decide it’s not going to make things weird...”

“It won’t! Swear!” Rhett interrupted.

“Okay. Go on and whip it out then. Gotta start somewhere.”

**6**

The two took turns lightly touching and holding each other’s genitals in an attempt to get a feel for things. Link, trying his best to look like a completely inexperienced novice, gave a great performance of an awkward blowjob – tentative and unsure. Rhett acted with confidence, showing that he had done his research and knew how to navigate this ritual between pals. He slid Link’s dick into his mouth and then straight to the back of his throat, making sure to rub Link’s testicles with his free hand. 

After each had taken a turn assessing what they could do orally, Rhett walked away from the bed and sat on the couch, a look of guilt on his face. 

“It got weird?” Link prompted.

“No. Not at all,” assured Rhett. “I just…I just haven’t told you everything.” He didn’t wait for Link to react or ask for clarification. “I’ve done this before with a buddy back in college. Actually, we used to do this a lot.”

“Give each other bj’s?” Link asked, trying to sort out what Rhett was getting at.

“Yes…and no.” Rhett was now acting as if he was about to unload a huge confession. “I’m not gay. He wasn’t gay.  _ It _ wasn’t gay. Let’s just make that clear,” he declared with too much gusto. “But, when things got too tense and we needed an outlet we would help each other out like this. It just…went further.”

“Further. But not gay. So, by ‘further’ you don’t mean it went into a relationship. You mean y’all used to fuck,” Link deduced out loud, more to himself than to Rhett. 

Rhett just looked at him, slightly embarrassed, maybe ashamed, and shrugged a “yep” at Link. 

“Ok. Like I said, I don’t get judgey when it comes to sex. So, I don’t care if you used to fuck your college roommate or whatever. What are you getting at?”

Rhett stared at him with a look that gave Link his answer. “Ah. I see,” Link let out. 

“Yeah. But, no! It’s dumb and now I ruined things when I could’ve just settled for a blowjob. I’m just gonna go.”

Link didn't want Rhett to go, though. He was insisting he wasn't gay bit too much, but overall this private side of Rhett wasn't half bad to be around. If he fucked as good as he sucked, and he had basically implied this could become an ongoing thing if they both enjoyed themselves… Plus, even though Link and his wife had talked about the same sex trysts he liked to take on his business trips, he knew she'd be happier if he had a consistent partner versus picking up a new guy in every city. He took a deep breath. 

“Rhett, wait. You’re not just gonna leave me here dressed only in a shirt, lookin’ like Winnie the Pooh with a hard-on. You didn’t ruin anything. If we’re friends like you say we are, then there’s no shame in sharing what you want to share.”

Rhett relaxed and sat back on the sofa. Link continued.

“If you can be honest, I can be, too. I have always been kinda curious about fucking with a guy. And I’m kind of getting tired of this are-we-gonna-cum-or-what stuff. So, if you wanna fuck and you’ll guide me through it, I’m in.”

“But it won’t be gay”, Rhett said as he sat straight up, happy that this was going his way. 

“No. Of course not. Can’t have that.”

“You cool if you bottom?”

“I mean, I guess." Link more than preferred it that way, but Rhett could wait to find that out.

“I got lube in my suitcase. You go shower that ass off.”

**7**

Link, having bottomed countless times, knew exactly how to prep for anal in the shower. He got in and got out in under five minutes. This was going to happen. He was going to tangle with that huge piece of man meat that had been taunting him all evening. He didn’t even care if his quickness to prepare seemed practiced. His ass was hungry for Rhett’s dick. 

He re-entered the living/bedroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Rhett was there, seated on the edge of the bed, completely nude and exposed. His cock at full mast, extending up and past his navel, and visibly throbbing. He gestured for Link to sit next to him and Link obeyed.

“Ok. Ground rules – one: Moaning and enjoying the feeling is okay but no saying each other’s name all passionate-like. Two: NO kissing. I mean on the mouth. Using your mouth on the other’s junk or body to get them going is ok. Three: Once we’re done, I go back to my room and we don’t discuss it outside of being alone together. Not in text, email, nothing.” He didn’t wait for Link to agree. “I am going to give you orders as we do this so I can guide you. If it hurts, you get uncomfortable, or just need to stop all together, say the word.” Rhett said as if he’d rehearsed this thirty times while waiting for his friend to get out of the shower.

Link just subtly nodded, totally into Rhett taking charge. “Since I’m going to top and get the ultimate gratification, I’ll tend to you. You just lay back and relax.” He placed his hand on Link’s shoulder and nudged him backwards. Link complied, laid back flat on his back, his knees at the edge of the foot of the bed, legs hanging down. Rhett was either kidding himself or hadn't bottomed for the right person if he thought being the bottom didn't bring gratification. Link fully intended to enjoy this. 

"Ready?" Rhett asked as he stood centered between Link’s legs and dropped to his knees. Link nodded, trying not to be too enthusiastic. 

Rhett proceeded to perform a blowjob that was almost mind-blowing, and Link could now appreciate it even more knowing Rhett had hands-on practice at this. It was not just a quick couple of seconds, either. Rhett took his time. He knew when to tease and when to be direct. He knew when to use tongue and when to bite. He knew when to caress Link’s balls and when to tug. It felt to Link that this starting foreplay lasted for at least forty-five minutes. And he was loving every minute. 

Eventually, Rhett stood back up and took Link’s hands, pulling him back up to seated position. He held the side of Link’s face as he pressed his dick to Link’s lips. 

“Blow me,” Rhett whispered firmly. Link took the giant phallus into his own hand and followed orders. He decided it was the heat of the moment and while Rhett still didn’t need to know that he was well-practiced at this, he was just going to do this naturally and not waste time pretending to struggle. Within seconds, he was gagging on Rhett’s dense knob, letting it fill his throat and block off his airway. 

A few minutes in, and Rhett was guiding Link’s movements with a grip on the back of Link’s head. When he noticed Link’s eyes tearing up and his nose starting to run, he got even more into it and started thrusting as far into Link’s throat as possible. When it got so vigorous that he came close to climaxing, he pulled away and shoved Link backwards once more. This time, turning his friend’s legs clockwise and instructing him to turn over. Link turned and laid on his stomach, unsure what to anticipate. 

“On all fours now.” His voice was still in the soft, yet commanding tone, sending a quiver down Link's back. Link hopped up, assuming the all-too-familiar doggy style position. Rhett gently spread his ass cheeks and Link jumped at the sensation of Rhett’s tongue against his hole. 

“Trust me. You need to get loosened up if you want to enjoy this at all,” Rhett explained. “Take the rim job.” 

He received no argument from Link and commenced with tossing his salad. He gave Link’s asshole an eating-out that rivalled any of Link’s best to-date. Unfortunately, this was much shorter in duration than the fabulous blowjob he performed before. When Rhett had stopped and stood straight up, Link collapsed, going limp from the pleasure. Rhett again turned Link’s legs signaling him to return to laying on his back. 

“The carpet is starting to hurt my knees. I’m coming up there with you. We’re gonna sixty-nine.” Before Rhett had finished speaking, he was already on all fours, straddled over Link, with his nuts resting on Link’s forehead. The two blew each other simultaneously while stimulating each other's assholes with their fingers. Eventually, Link turned his head away to catch his breath. Rhett went back to standing at the foot of the bed and asked, “All good?”

Link could only muster a thumbs up. They hadn't even gotten to the actual sex part yet and Link was already feeling fucked out. He was definitely going to have to reconsider his future relationship with Rhett after tonight. 

Rhett then grabbed Link’s calves and lifted his legs to rest Link’s ankles on his shoulders. “The lube is there next to you. Hand it over,” Rhett demanded. Link patted the bed around him, found the tube and handed it to Rhett. He ignored the jolt of electricity that shot through his hand as their fingers grazed one another. 

“Are you ready?” Rhett asked as he squeezed a generous amount of the lube onto his own cock.

“Yeah.” Link exhaled. He was definitely ready. 

Rhett then dispensed another palmful and applied it to Link’s now very open and receptive entrance. He placed the tip of his dick at Link’s hole and slowly began to enter him. He moved gingerly, careful to not rush before Link was fully relaxed and his massive cock moved effortlessly in and out. Link jacked off with one hand as he pinched his pierced nipple with the other. He focused on Rhett’s face that was scrunched up with focus and biting his own lip, the sight further fueling Link’s lust. 

After a few minutes, Rhett pulled out and told Link to get up. Rhett led him to the sofa where he bent Link over the arm of the couch. Grabbing Link's hips from behind, Rhett shoved himself back into Link with so much force that several drops of precum oozed from Link’s dick onto the sofa arm. He then continued with his soft, metered thrusts. 

Link couldn't stand it anymore. While he was already hoping this would happen again, on the chance that it didn't, he wanted Rhett to have his way with him. Fully claim him and make him his.

“You wanted to fuck. So  _ fuck _ me already!” Link plead, looking back over his shoulder at his “bro”.

Now that Rhett had been given the okay, something had obviously been released within him. He pounded Link’s ass relentlessly. Link’s eyes rolled back. It was as if he could feel Rhett’s cock in his stomach. The wet slurps of Rhett retracting and re-entering with such fervor coupled with the sensation of his balls hitting Link’s was pure ecstasy. 

Next, they moved back to the bed where Link resumed the all-fours, presenting his ass to Rhett as a warm, tight gift. Rhett did not hesitate. He went back in. This time, fucking Link even harder and faster.  _ At this rate, he is not bound to last long _ , Link thought. He was right. Rhett let out a telling groan. “Turn over! Let me cum on your tits!” he demanded in a shaky voice. 

Link rolled over and Rhett straddled his stomach. Moments later, one more long groan sounded from Rhett as his cock erupted. Five or six long ropes spurt forth, hitting Link in the face, the hair, and completely glazing his chest. Rhett’s body involuntarily jerked as he squeezed out the last drops. When he had regained his composure, he asked Link, “You want to cum?”

“I  _ need _ to cum,” Link corrected him. “Just keep fucking me.”

Rhett returned to his place between Link’s legs and inserted his still-rock-hard dick into Link. He scraped some cum off of Link’s chest and licked it off his palm. He retrieved more and used it to masturbate Link’s already wet cock. That just about did Link in. Watching Rhett casually eat his own cum off his chest might have just become the hottest thing Link had ever seen. 

It only took a few more seconds. They both saw Link’s stomach starting to quake and spasm. Link wrapped his legs over and around Rhett's hips and allowed the release to shoot freely. More getting into his hair, his belly, and on Rhett’s chest. The sheets, already saturated by their sweat, now had a fresh layer of ejaculate on either side of him. When Link relaxed and the cumming ceased, Rhett slid out of him, patted the side of his ass cheek and said, “Heh. Not bad. Thanks!”

The guys got up and started toweling off with Link’s underwear that he had removed earlier. Rhett announced that he was going to take another shower, although probably not as hot as his first and that his room should be plenty cool by now. Link was back to the shower himself to cleanse himself of Rhett’s essence. 

The two had agreed to leave their adjoining doors ajar for airflow. When Link returned to bed, he was ready to sleep very well. He heard another knock on the door. He looked over and saw Rhett’s head peeking in. “Hey... Can I just crash in here?”

  
  
  


**Fin**


End file.
